Freddie's Black Parade
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: Songfic! Story about Freddie and his Dad. Based off the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. Seddie mentioned. Hope you enjoy! Please R


**Freddie's Black Parade**

Hey guys! So I just kinda pulled this one out of my story box. It's a songfic about Freddie and his dad. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song "Welcome to the Black Parade". These are owned by two amazingly talented people; Dan Schneider and Gerard Way. They have no affiliation with this story at all.

Italics - Lyrics

regular - Freddie

-Let our story begin-

**Freddie's Pov**

_**When I was a young boy,**_

_**My father took me into the city **_

_**To see a marching band.**_

When I was little my dad always would take me into the heart of Seattle to watch some of the parades.

Almost every time we went, there were soldiers who were recognized for their services. My dad was always one of them.

He was actually a Sergeant; Sergeant Henry J. Benson to be exact. I always looked up to him.

_**He said, "Son when you grow up,**_

_**would you be the savior of the broken,**_

_**the beaten and the damned?"**_

At one particular parade, when I was 9, he asked me a question.

"Freddie, when you grow up will you do your father a favor?"

I of course said yes.

He smiled at me and then pointed to the crowd.

"You see these people here? I want you to protect them all."

I looked up at him and asked him why and how.

He just said,"Well, these people need protection. Even if they look broken or beaten. Even if they deserve to be damned. They are all people of one nation that we need to protect...Freddie, I would like for you to join the army."

I paused and thought it over for a minute, and then gave him my answer.

"Yes, I will join"

He gave me the biggest smile and then drilled me with questions.

_**He said, "Will you defeat them,**_

_**your demons, and all the non-believers,**_

_**the plans that they have made?"**_

He asked me if I would fight for this country's rights and its people. If I would foil the plans of those to try to hurt it.

I of course said yes. Then a question popped into my head.

"Dad, why are you asking me about all of this now?"

"_**Because one day I'll leave you,**_

_**A phantom to lead you in the summer,**_

_**To join the Black Parade."**_

He sighed and looked at me.

"Because one day Freddie, I won't be around anymore to protect these people. That's why, when the time comes, I want you to take my place."

And he was right.

_**When I was a young boy,**_

_**My father took me into the city **_

_**To see a marching band.**_

_**He said, "Son when you grow up, **_

_**would you be the savior of the broken,**_

_**the beaten and the damned?"**_

One month later he was called into active duty. Deployed to Afghanistan.

Two months later, he was killed trying to lead his troops to safety.

Everyone had made it, except for him…

That was our last parade together.

_**Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me**_

_**And other times I feel like I should go.**_

Sometimes I feel like my dad's there; watching me grow up; watching my mom's crazy overprotectiveness (She wasn't the same after dad died); and watching me struggle through life.

I sometimes feel like maybe, I should just give up on life and join my dad. But then I remember my last promise to him. One that I will keep.

_**And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.**_

After his death the war got worse.

Numerous terrorist attacks killing innocent civilians...It made me sick and drove me even more.

_**And when you're gone we want you all to know**_

Even though you may be gone Dad, I want you to know…

_**We'll carry on,**_

_**We'll carry on**_

I'll carry on.

_**And though you're dead and gone believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

I want you to know that even though you're gone, I'll keep the memories of you alive.

_**We'll carry on.**_

_**And in my heart I can't contain it**_

_**The anthem won't explain it.**_

And as the national anthem plays, I'm driven more and more everyday to serve in your honor.

_**A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams **_

_**Your misery and hate will kill us all**__._

My dream is to start a family with the love of my life Sam Puckett. But because of this war, I don't even know if we'll get there. America may be gone by then, along with us.

_**So let's paint it black and take it back**_

_**Let's shout it loud and clear**_

_**Defiant to the end we hear the call**_

Over the last year, since I've enlisted, I've risen in position. Sergeant Fredward H. Benson. Sergeant...just like my dad.

I've been deployed to Afghanistan, where my father was killed.

It's time for me to protect my people...to protect my father's memory.

To make sure that he didn't die in vain all those years ago.

_**To carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though you're dead and gone believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though you're broken and defeated**_

_**Your weary widow marches.**_

I'm doing this for you Dad.

_**On and on we carry through the fears**_

_**Ooh oh Ohhhh**_

The things I've seen here are horrible. As we continue on our mission, I feel like my dad's here with me. Helping me face these new fears and leading me through them.

_**Disappointed faces of your peers**_

_**Ooh oh Ohhhh**_

I remembered the reactions I got from my friends and family after I made my decision. Sam, understood what I needed to do and fully supported me on my choice. The others...were not so understanding…

"Freddie, please don't do this. Think about the family and friends you have here. Are you really just going to throw it all away for some dumb war." Carly pleaded.

"Freddie, I know this means a lot to you but look at who you'll be hurting in the process. What if something goes wrong? I don't think anyone would be able to deal with that." Spencer reasoned.

And then the worst.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" my mother screamed. "You're going to leave me to go fight like your father? Freddie, I already lost one of you, and I can't even fathom the thought of losing both of you to that insane war!"

_**Take a look at me cause I could not care at all**_

But even though they tried and pleaded I still stood firm on my decision.

...I made a promise, and a promise I will keep.

_**Do or die, you'll never make me**_

_**Because the world will never take my heart**_

I've been in many close combat situations where my life has been almost taken. But every time I've lived to tell the tale.

_**Go and try, you'll never break me**_

I've been captured and tortured. They tried to break me, but failed.

_**We want it all, we wanna play this part**_

Everyone want's to play the part of the hero, but only some truly can.

_**I won't explain or say I'm sorry**_

_**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar**_

Though I've done some bad things here I'm not apologizing. I just have to think of my Dad and the scar his death left on me. That's my motivation.

_**Give a cheer for all the broken**_

Some of us may be more broken and screwed up than others. But we all deserve a good cheer. Cause we fought for our country.

_**Listen here, because it's who we are**_

Some of us just have to fight for our rights...It's who we are.

_**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**_

I'm just a man who made a choice to fight, not a hero.

_**Just a boy, who had to sing this song**_

I only joined and fought because of a promise I made to my father. That's the only reason why I joined.

_**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**_

I'm not a hero.

_**I! don't! care!**_

But anyways in the long run, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks.

_**We'll carry on,**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though you're dead and gone believe me**_

_**Your memory will carry on**_

_**We'll carry on**_

_**And though you're broken and defeated**_

_**Your weary widow marches.**_

I'm lost. I need to get my team back to base. The mission has been completed, the war is over…We get to go home.

As we trek through the desert I suddenly feel a presence pointing me in a direction.

Dad.

"That way!" I point.

"Are you sure Sergeant Benson?" one of the soldiers ask.

"Positive." I reply.

After an hour of walking we finally see something in the distance...our base.

"C'mon boys!" I say, "We're going home."

_**Do or die, you'll never make me**_

_**Because the world will never take my heart**_

_**Go and try, you'll never break me**_

_**We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)**_

I've been through hell and back.

I've avenged my father.

I've made my world safer.

I've played my part.

_**Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)**_

_**Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)**_

_**Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry on)**_

_**We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)**_

I exit the terminal and look around. I suddenly am hit by a mass of blonde hair and tears.

"I've missed you Freddie. I'm glad you're back home safely." Sam whispers in my ear.

I hold her tight to me and say, "I missed you too. But now the war is over, and we can finally carry on."

I look up at the sky.

Thanks dad.

-( We'll carry on )-

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Rate and Review! :D

- Sam 3


End file.
